Little Brother (little Ponyboy fic)
by greaserbabes
Summary: A world where Ponyboy was only four when his parents died.
1. chapter 1

"Morning Darry." Sodapop reached passed his older brother and grabbed the chocolate milk, drinking straight from the carton.

Darry hit the back of his head lightly, rolling his eyes. "Soda now no one else can drink from that. The new ones coming outta your pay check." Soda only chuckled and rushed out of the kitchen. "And get dressed!" Darry yelled after him. "You're gonna be late for work!"

A few minutes later, Soda came running back in while carrying Ponyboy. "I woke him up for you." He said and plopped the small four year old down in a seat at the table.

Pony smiled brightly and waved at Darry, his eyes flickering to his breakfast that he was making. "It'll be ready in just one minute Pony," his brother assured him. He moved the eggs around the pan for a few more minutes before setting them out on a plate. "Pony?" He called out, getting his attention. "You want some orange juice?"

"Yes!" Ponyboy smiled.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes please." The small boy answered again without missing a beat. Darry poured a glass and set it down, along with his plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you." Pony said and began eating. He looked up at his oldest brother and held out his fork. "Want some?"

Darry smiled and ruffled his hair. "No thanks pony, I gotta get ready for work." Pony's expression turned sour as he looked away, causing Darry to frown. "Ponyboy..."

"What about Soda?"

"He has work too." Pony crossed his arms, obviously upset and angry. Darry kneeled down and lifted his chin. "Johnny's coming over to watch you. Does that help at all?" Ponyboy looked up and fought back a grin, but it was no use. He nodded quickly, excited to see him. Darry kissed his little brother on the forehead and stood up. "Good, now eat your breakfast. I've gotta leave soon."

"Okay." Pony said happily and picked up his fork, beginning to eating again.

Darry watched him for a moment before walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, listening closely to make sure Pony didn't choke.

Pony sat in his chair, nearly done eating, when Sodapop walked in. "Hey Pop!" He said and hopped out of from his seat, running over to hug him.

Soda grinned and picked him up. "Hey little buddy, did you finish your breakfast?" He nodded and pointed over to his plate so Soda could see. "Good job. You want any cake?"

Pony nodded excitedly. "Yes, please."

Sodapop set him down and walked over to the ice box. "Okay, just don't tell Darry." He said, knowing full well that by the time Pony had finished eating it there would be more than enough evidence all over his face. He cut a small piece and put it on Pony's breakfast plate, while also putting a finger over his lips, making sure Pony kept quiet about it.

Ponyboy had just hopped back into his seat when Steve walked in the house. "Soda we gotta leave in like five minutes," he announced and ripped off a small piece of Pony's cake.

"Hey.." the four year old whined.

Steve smiled at him. "You're not even supposed to be eating it, are you?" Pony looked down. "That's what I thought."

"Awe lay off him, Steve." Soda walked over and blew a raspberry on his little brothers cheek. "You be good for Johnny today. I'll see you later."

"Bye Pop." Ponyboy waved and then immediately began eating his cake. A few minutes later, Darry walked back in, ready to leave.

"Johnny needs to get here soon. I can't leave you by yourself..but I can't be late for work either." He looked up and noticed Pony's messy face. "Sodapop.." he muttered.

"Hey Darry."

Said greasers head snapped towards the doorway. "Hey Johnny, I didn't even hear you come in." Johnny walked over to them. "Soda let him have cake, so he's gonna need a bath after this. He can have a peanut butter sandwich for lunch, and then afterwards he'll need a nap. I don't mind what you guys do, you can play or go to the park or something. Just, please be careful with him. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Thanks again for watching him on last minute notice."

"Oh, I don't mind it none." Johnny smiled lightly, looking over at Pony. "I'll take good care of him."

Darry sighed lightly. This would be the first time leaving Pony with someone in the gang since his parents had died. At first, he tried just taking him to his work. But it wasn't fair to make a four year old sit still for so long. So he decided to leave him with the person he trusted most out of everybody. He bid farewell to the two boys and hastily left for his job.

Johnny watched as Pony continued eating the sugary treat, and wondered how he'd ever get him to settle down for a nap. "You ready for your bath, Pone?"

He seemed to think about it. "Can I have toys?"

"I don't see why not."

Pony grinned happily and nodded. "Lets go!" Johnny laughed softly and walked over, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom, only to set him down again once they reached their destination. As Johnny turned on the faucet, Pony undressed talked mindlessly about a picture he had colored the previous day. "I drew a horse! Except it was green, and Steve said there's no green horsies. But Pop smacked him and said if I wanted there could be.." the small boy tugged on Johnny's shirt, already forgetting about the green horse. "I need help." He said and pointed to a shelf that held bath toys.

"Let's get you washed first, so that you can have more time to play." He picked Pony up and set him inside the tub that was still filling up with water. Johnny grabbed a cup that was kept in the bathtub and filled it with water. "Lean your head back." Pony did as he was told, and giggled as the water was poured over his hair. Quickly, Johnny washed the four year olds hair and body, before finally getting down some of his bath toys. "Here you go Ponyboy." He plopped in some toy fish, a toy boat, and a rubber duck.

"Thanks!" Pony grinned and began playing. Johnny watched him create an entire story in mere seconds. He chuckled lightly and let him play for about fifteen minutes, and then pulled the plug so the water would start draining.

"Bath times over,"

Pony whined and reluctantly handed over his toys. He stood up and began shivering. "I'm cold."

Johnny grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, while also picking him up. "Guess we'll just have to get you nice and dry then." Pony giggled as Johnny dried him off, and rubbed his hair fast with the towel. The two went into Pony's room to get some clothes. Pony climbed up on his bed and started jumping, waiting for Johnny to pick something out. Johnny turned around with his clothes and walked over. "You know you're not supposed to do that," he warned and began dressing the little boy.

"Sorry." Pony mumbled.

"I won't tell." Johnny smiled and tickled his stomach lightly. "You wanna go to the park?"

Pony nodded quickly. "Yeah! Park!" He rolled off the bed and ran for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Darry walked into the house slowly and yawning. "Hey Two-bit." He waved to the eighteen year old who was laying in the couch.

"Hey-o superman. How was work?"

"Long." Darry sighed. "Pulled another damn muscle." He rubbed his back and grimaced. "Where's Soda?"

"Kitchen." Two-bit answered lazily and yawned.

Darry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Hey Sodapop, you check the mail today?"

"Yeah," Soda set down a pot of water on the stove and grabbed a few envelopes, handing them to his brother. "just a few bills."

"As usual." He frowned and set them aside. "I get paid at the end of the week, I'll pay them then."

"I'll pay them. I still got some money."

"We talked about it Soda. Your paycheck goes towards food and stuff for the house, and mine goes towards bills." He stood up and looked inside the oven. "Chicken?"

"Yep," Soda nodded. "and macaroni."

"Thanks for cooking." Darry rubbed Soda's hair and chuckled. "Where's Pony at?"

"In our room, with Johnny and Dally."

Darry nodded, and went to go check on him. He didn't say anything, but was surprised that Dally was with him. He figured he was only there because Johnny was, seeing as how Dally didn't like kids that much. He peeked through the crack of the door. Pony was in Dally's lap, yawning and fighting sleep, while Dally and Johnny were just having a conversation. Darry knocked on the door twice and opened it. Pony looked thrilled to see him, and quickly rushed over to hug his older brother. "Hey Ponyboy." Darry smiled and picked him up. "Thanks for looking after him today." He said to Johnny.

"Oh I don't mind. Dally helped too." Johnny said quietly.

"Hardly. I showed up maybe an hour ago."

"Well," Darry ruffled Pony's hair. "y'all are welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thank you, but us and Two-bit are gonna go to the Dingo tonight. I'm not sure where Steve is, but if he wants to come he can." Johnny stood up and smiled lightly. "Bye Pony," he waved. "I had fun with you."

Ponyboy leaned away from Darry and made grab hands. Johnny hugged him goodbye and then left with Dally. "You hungry Pone?" Darry asked and set him down. Pony nodded and ran out into the hallway. "Go slow down the stairs!" His oldest brother called out.

"Okay!" Pony yelled back and went down one by one. Once he got all the way down he ran into the kitchen and grinned, not knowing that Soda was home. "Pop!" He said excitedly, once he saw him.

"Hey Ponyboy, go wash up for dinner, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Soda said and smiled as he watched his little brother run into the bathroom. "Darry, Steve's gonna be coming over for dinner."

"Alright." Darry grabbed some plates and napkins and set them out on the table. He looked down when he felt someone tug on his pants.

"Can I help?" Pony asked.

"I could use some help cooking dinner," Soda smiled and picked Pony up. "can you stir the noodles for me?" Ponyboy grinned and concentrated on stirring the macaroni.

"Hey Curtis'." Steve walked in. "Smells great Soda."

"Why thank you. Pony and I worked very hard." Soda watched his younger brother for a few seconds before turning the stove off. "I think it's done. Why don't you go hop in your seat."

"Okay." Pony wiggles out of Soda's grasp and trotted over to his seat. "Steve come here!" Pony waved him over. Despite the fact Steve was mean to him most of the time, he still thought that the older greaser was pretty cool, and enjoyed being around him. "Sit there." Pony pointed to the chair next to his and smiled.

Steve sighed and sat down. "Whatever kid."

Soda brought the food to the table and began making Ponyboy's plate, while everyone else made their own. "If you want dessert you gotta eat it all, okay?"

"Okay." Pony smiled and began eating.

"You two have a good day at work?" Darry asked Soda and Steve.

Soda shrugged and Steve began rambling on. "Awe man there was this nice car that came in the shop today. I didn't think we'd ever get it to start up because this engine was fried. But Soda and I worked on it all day and managed to get it fixed. Old guy who owned the car was real nice and rich. He put a word in with the boss and got us a bonus next paycheck."

"You're kidding? That's great!" Darry smiled at Soda while Ponyboy sat staring in awe. "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"I forgot I guess." Sodapop sighed lightly.

"I forget lotta stuffs too." Ponyboy said. "I forgot to brush my teeth last night."

"You forgot, huh?" Darry raised an eyebrow. "I coulda sworn I told you to brush them last night."

Soda and Steve chuckled. "Awe lay off him Darry, he's just trying to make me feel better." He reached over and ruffled Pony's hair. "Thank you Ponyboy."

"We're not done talking about this little buddy." He eyed his baby brother.

Pony didn't seem phased, however. He turned to Steve and gave a big smile. "Tell 'bout the time you put those things on the wheels again."

Soda and Darry groaned, but Steve was all too happy to yet again share the story of the time he put on four hubcaps in less than a minute.

 **I know this part sucks but it will get better I promise**!


End file.
